


BT21- Digiworld: A World Beyond Imagination

by Daira88



Category: BT21, Digimon - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Digital World, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok is a sunshine, Kim Namjoon Is A Good Leader, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi is a genius, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Sarcasm, funny kim seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daira88/pseuds/Daira88
Summary: It was all supposed to be just a game. A video game whose advanced technology promises a whole new gameplay experience.Promoted by Korea's most successful boy group. Sounds exciting, doesn't it? What could possibly go wrong?The seven boys from BTS never thought that a simple advertising contract would be the beginning of their biggest adventure yet.Trapped in a strange world. At their side seven new little friends. Facing them the dark forces of a digital world:"Are you kidding me?" Suga cursed annoyed when a big, ugly monster appeared in front of them."I should have just stayed in bed this morning."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> this is my first BTS-fanfiction. A friend and I had the idea for this story quite a while ago, but it took me a long time to finally dare to write it. Out of respect for our seven boys I never really had the courage to create characters according to their role models, out of fear of not being able to do them justice. But I've read so many great fanfictions in the meantime that have encouraged me to try it myself. Also, English is not my first language and I have no beta-reader. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you'll have some fun reading.

"Okay, your work's done for the day. Good job, guys."  
Jungkook sighed softly when the set director announced the end of the pre-recording for their comeback stage on Mc Countdown. He threw himself on the couch in the studio room next to his youngest hyung.

Taehyung gently patted his friend on the back to greet him and then offered him his water bottle. The maknae gratefully accepted the bottle. After a few sips he returned the bottle and wiped his dark, wet hair from his face with his now free hand. The choreography for their new song _Fire_ was undoubtedly their fastest and hardest yet. And they had to go through it more than fifteen times today until the director was finally satisfied with their performance.

Almost all members of their seven-member group were now so exhausted that they could hardly stand on their feet. With the exception of their two main dancers Hoseok and Jimin. Jungkook admired his two friends for still having so much energy left after this enormous effort. The older dancer with the stage name J-hope was jokingly teasing Jin and Namjoon about the difficulties they had with part of their dance, which had led to the two running into each other during rehearsals. While the younger dancer still stood on the dance floor and went through the choreography again.

Normally Jungkook always enjoyed watching Jimin dance, but he knew why his hyung was still moving instead of finally giving his body a break. He could see the furrow on the forehead of the industrious dancer. The black-haired man had the sad habit of never being satisfied with his own performance and imagining making mistakes that no other person could see. Not even Hoseok or their choreographers. Jungkook was just thinking about going over to Jimin and asking him to finish training for today when Teahyungs took the word and demanded his attention.

"Have you heard about this new game project? BT21 - Digiworld?" the brown-haired man asked his maknae. The second youngest of their group had freshly dyed his hair this morning after the red he had worn in the music video for their song 'Save me' had been washed out. Jungkook tore his gaze away from Jimin when asked this question and concentrated instead on his other friend.  
"I read about it in a game forum, but not much was known about the game back then. But it must be a pretty crazy game if it's true what people wrote."

"They want to create the illusion that you are actually in a foreign world, fighting monsters with your digipartner. Just like the kids in the cartoon."  
"How will they do that?" Jungkook asked. He had only seen one season of the Digimon series, but he liked the concept. As a child, he had often dreamed of being drawn into an alternative universe and having superpowers in it. He was sure he would have been a great hero who could have saved the world like his idol Iron man. Or at least protect his group members and his family from all dangers.

"I think a helmet will be put on you so that your entire field of vision will be affected. But I'm not sure. The game is currently in the Alpha version or even Pre-Alpha. Not so many details are known yet. Maybe we can offer to test the alpha version. It's a co-production between a Korean and a Japanese software company. And it would be really good marketing for the company if an idol group would test their new game before releasing it. I suggested it to my manager yesterday, but I guess he didn't take me seriously," Taehyung explained.

Jungkook also thought it would be really exciting to test this game. He loved games and if they were constantly getting new advertising orders, they might have a little extra fun. But he also doubted that their management would like this idea. The youngest still wanted to agree with Tae, but was prevented from doing so when Hoseok joined them.

"Hey, some of us want to go to a restaurant for dinner before we go back to the dorm. Are you with us?"  
"Why only some of us? Who doesn't want to come?," Taehyung asked.  
" Suga-Hyung. He's too tired and wants to go straight to sleep."  
The two younger boys looked over to the oldest rapper in their group. Yoongi was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. But he didn't look too tired. On the contrary, he smiled at his cell phone screen with an unusual expression of affection.

"Who does he write to?" Tae wanted to know.  
"Why do you ask?" J-Hope teased the younger one, who then shrugged his shoulders indifferently.  
"I'm just curious why he looks so suspiciously happy."  
"Ooh, are you jealous, Taehyungie?" Hoseok kept teasing and ruffled his friend's hair. Taehyung knocked Hobi's hand away.  
"No, I just want to know who makes Suga-Hyung so happy. He rarely smiles like that, so lovingly. He never looks at any of us so cordially."  
Jungkook and Hoseok both raised their eyebrows sceptically.  
"You want Suga-hyung to look at you with love?" asked the oldest of the three idols.  
"Of course not," Taehyung spoke and rolled his eyes annoyed.

Jungkook giggled next to his band mate and then looked at Hoseok, who was also amused.  
"He's definitely jealous," said the youngest and the rapper nodded approvingly with a smile.  
"Yes, he is. But you don't have to worry, Tae Tae. Suga-Hyung doesn't text a new friend or even a lover. He texts with his brother, who has just sent him a video of his new puppy. His name is Holly."  
Immediately Taehyung's face expression, which had been annoyed before, turned into pure enthusiasm and his eyes began to glow.  
"A puppy? I want to see the video, too."

The young man jumped off the sofa and ran to his hyung. Yoongi looked confused for a moment, but then he allowed Taehyung to watch the video with him. Jungkook giggled amusedly at his two bandmates, both now smiling at the small phone screen like lovesick idiots.

"Come on, let's go. Namjoon has already called the driver."  
"Okay, I'll get Jiminie-Hyung."  
Hoseok could have told his younger friend that Jimin already knew about her restaurant plans, but their maknae was already hurrying over to the black-haired dancer.

Jimin had stopped dancing a few seconds ago and now seemed to be discussing with one of the directors. Both stared at the desktop showing their recording today.  
"You are never satisfied with your own performance, Jimin-sshi. I really think your dance steps were perfect on the seventh recording. You did a fantastic job," the director tried to argue with the idol. But Jimin shook his head.  
"I'm completely out of time in the 3:33 minute recording. I was way too slow. I think it was better in the eleventh recording."  
The director sighed loudly, then he looked over for help to Jungkook, who was just approaching them.  
"Can you please help me convince your colleague that his performance was great on almost every run you've done today?  
"I'm sorry, Director-nim. I think this demand is impossible to meet. My stubborn hyung never stops criticizing himself."  
"That's a shame," said the director.

Jimin looked a little angry, but Jungkook knew his friend well enough to acknowledge that he wasn't really angry.  
"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not standing right next to you."  
"Just call it a day, Jimin-sshi. The driver will be here soon. And you were really awesome. As always," Jungkook tried to convince his friend. Jimin gave the younger idol a sceptical look.  
"You're only saying that because you're hungry and want to go fast, aren't you?"  
The maknae tried not to twist his eyes because of the quirk of his hyung. Of course, Jimin couldn't just take a compliment.  
"Yes, I'm hungry, so please hurry, hyung."  
"Brat."

The older idol squished the younger one's cheeks and smiled so that his eyes formed crescents. Jungkook stepped back a little from his hyung so that Jimin's hand could no longer touch his face. The younger man nervously bit his lower lip and tried to ignore his fast heartbeat. A nonsensical reaction of his body, which unfortunately occurred more and more often when his hyung came too close to him. Jimin was one of his best friends and of course he loved him as much as he loved the other five members of BTS. But sometimes the effect the dancer had on him scared him.

Fortunately, Jimin didn't seem to mind the evasive behaviour of his band member. Maybe because he is now just used to it from the younger man. Instead of reacting to Jungkook's response, he simply turned back to the director and bowed politely to him as he said goodbye and thanked him for his hard work. Jungkook imitated his friend's gesture and then both idols grabbed their bags and went to the exit where the other BTS members were waiting for them.

"Guys, are you ready? The driver will pick us up soon for our meeting with Bang PD and our managers," Namjoon announced as he entered the living room of their dorm, already holding his jacket. Jin and Yoongi sat on the sofa and both played on their cell phones to pass the time until their driver finally arrived. Meanwhile, Taehyung and Hoseok ate cereals in the open kitchen. After hearing the words of their leader, they tried to finish their meal faster. However, Tae swallowed and began to cough loudly.

"Take it easy, boy. We have to wait for Jimin and Jungkook anyway. Where are the two," Namjoon asked his friends, since the two boys were nowhere to be seen.  
"Jimin wanted to go swimming this morning," Hoseok said between two spoons of his meal. The seven boys lived in a high-quality apartment complex and shared a private swimming pool with three other apartment groups.  
"I think Jungkookie accompanied him," Seokjin added without looking up from his cell phone.  
"Of course he did," Yoongi said with an expressionless face as he put his cell phone in the pocket of his ridiculously oversized hooded sweater.

Namjoon sighed loudly. It wasn't the first time they had to wait for these two members. Jimin often had the habit of being late. And Jungkook seemed to follow the dancer more and more recently. But before Namjoon could get any more angry, he heard the key in the lock of their front door and a muffled laugh. Shortly afterwards Jimin and Jungkook entered the room with wet hair, dressed in their training clothes. Jimin greeted everyone with a big smile, he didn't seem to be aware that they soon had their meeting and they had to hurry.

"Good morning hyungs, good morning Tae Tae," Jimin said, his voice full of joy and energy. Jungkook on the other side stood still behind his friend and just raised his hand to greet them. Unlike Jimin, he seemed to be aware that something was off.  
"How can you be so energetic so early?"  
Seokjin couldn't understand his younger band members. He himself slept as long as possible until he had to get ready for the meeting and was still tired. Maybe he was getting old.

"Good morning, you two. Hurry up and dry your hair. We have to leave for the company in a few minutes. We'll be late for both of you," Namjoon said with a stern undertone in his voice. Jimin and Jungkook looked at the clock on the wall in their kitchen and their shocked facial expressions revealed that they had completely forgotten the time while they were swimming and joking together.  
"We are really sorry. I forgot to look at the clock," Jimin immediately took the blame. Afterwards both boys ran towards her bathroom. Taehyung and Hoseok grinned about the behaviour of their two friends, while Seokjin and Namjoon sighed softly.  
"These brats," Yoongi mumbled as the sound of Jimin and Jungkook fooling around came out of the bathroom.

"Hey," their leader warned the two young men. Immediately the laughter stopped and shortly afterwards the hair dryer could be heard. Hoseok, who had meanwhile finished his meal, looked at his wristwatch.  
"We're too late, aren't we?" Tae Tae asked. J-Hope just nodded while Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
"How unexpected."

An hour later the boys were still sitting in the conference room of their company Bighit. First they had discussed their schedule for the next three months again. With their songs _Fire_ and _Save me_ , both very successful, they just celebrated their comeback. For the near future they had planned some concerts abroad, because their international fan base had become bigger and bigger.

After talking about the obvious plans for the next weeks and the guys already thinking they could return home now, Bang PD surprised them with very unexpected news.  
"As your popularity has increased enormously in recent months, we have received some advertising requests. I think one of them will be of particular interest to you. It comes from the game company LINE GAMES. Does that mean anything to you, Taehyung-ah?"  
With these words Taehyung's eyes immediately began to glow.  
"Oh my God, did they ask us about the new game? BT21? Can we advertise it? Please, please say yes."

Jungkook's hopes also increased. He had researched a little more about the game after talking to his Hyung, and it seemed really promising. He couldn't wait to try it out, but unfortunately his development was still in the testing phase.  
Bang PD smiled at the enthusiasm of the boys.  
"Yes, this is exactly the game. We contacted the company after Taehyung talked to his manager about it. They were thrilled with the idea. You won't only advertise the game, you can also try it out in the test phase. You will be filmed and this will be included in the commercial. Maybe even a mini-series will be made out of it," their company boss explained with a wide grin.

As expected, Tae and Jungkook jumped off their chairs cheering and Jimin and Jin clapped their hands with an enthusiastic "yes". The rappers smiled heartily at their four band members. The three of them were curious themselves about how exactly this new game was, but were able to curb their excitement. In addition, they had never advertised a video game before. This would be a nice new experience.

"We will get together next week on Wednesday for a first meeting. I know it's very short notice and we actually have to prepare for our tour, but I still think it would be nice if we could meet at least once with the directors. The game has already been a big hit with the game community and it would be a big win for us to promote it.”  
"Then can we try the game right away?" Taehyung wanted to know.  
"Oh, that would be so cool," Jimin shared the enthusiasm of his soul mate. Jungkook nodded euphorically next to his black-haired hyung. Bang PD laughed amusedly.

"Who knows, maybe you can persuade them. Use your charms."  
Six members now looked at Jimin, who then bit his lower lip a little unsettled.  
"Why are you looking at me?" he asked innocently, but then betrayed himself with a grin. Hoseok finally revealed the thoughts of the rest of the group.  
"We rely on you for that, Jimin-ah."

"Oh wow. That looks really impressive," Jin said amazed as the members were led through the gaming company's premises by some of the LINE GAMES staff. The other idols could only agree with their friend by nodding. They were still speechless at the sight of the equipment.  
"If you're already astonished, wait until you see the control seats for our BT21. You're really lucky to be able to try the alpha version of the game. It's a masterpiece and a whole new kind of gaming experience."

"I hope the game also exists at a level for noobs," Suga mumbled so quietly that only J-Hope and their managers Seijin who accompanying them could hear it. Hoseok nodded with a worried expression on his face. He wasn't very talented at playing video games either, basically he was just so delighted with this advertising project because he knew how excited the younger members and Jin were about it. He was happy as long as his friends had fun.  
"Even if you lose all the time, please try to have fun," their manager said and then added in a more serious tone:  
"Or at least pretend you're having fun while the camera is pointing at you."

Suga snorted softly over the unnecessary note of their manager. He was no longer a beginner and knew what he had to do.  
"I'm having fun as long as I'm better than Hobi."  
"Hey," J-hope said before the group entered a dark, square room whose long walls were each decorated with four large canvases.

Before each screen was a massive leather chair. Tae immediately ran over to one of the armchairs and with an enthusiastic appeal he let himself fall into it. Jungkook and Jimin followed him, but they stopped behind their friend and admired the equipment together. While one of the game company employees bragged about the high quality of their technology and the maknae line whispered excitedly together, Namjoon looked attentively around the room.

A large poster hung on the wall directly opposite the door. On it were eight strange cartoon characters. The rapper smiled amused because the characters were drawn so sweetly. He particularly liked the small, blue koala, who lay sleepily on a pillow and apparently lacked one of his two round ears. A figure put a white alpaca, which was wearing a red shift. Then there was a pink rabbit with a big eyebrow and a strange blue figure with a heart shaped head. In addition, a dog in a yellow jumpsuit, a purple figure with a horse mask on his head and a small brown round character, which also had a large eyebrow. The last character towered over the rest and his head reminded Namjoon of the shape of an onion. At the top of this poster was written big BT21 - Digiwold.

"Ah, so these are the digipartners in the new game," Jin said when he also discovered the poster. This statement also attracted the attention of the other members.  
"Oh, look Jungkookie, the rabbit looks like you," Jimin teased his younger friend.  
"That's not true. I don't look like a rabbit," the youngest complained. But his six hyungs laughed about it and Jimin affectionately patted his hair. Jungkook beat his hand away irritated. He didn't like it when everyone else treated him like a baby. He turned 19 in September and was only two years younger than Jimin and Taehyung.

"Can we choose our digipartners ourselves," Namjoon asked the LINE GAMES staff.  
"Of course. You could choose them directly if you wanted. Then I'll explain to you how the game works and what it's all about."  
"I want the puppy," Jimin screamed before another member could say anything.  
"And Jungkookie has to choose the bunny," the black-haired idol continued.  
"Why? I don't like pink and no, I don't look like him," Jungkook made clear, slightly mad. Jimin smiled lovingly at him.  
"But he is just as cute as you are, Kookie."  
The main singer felt his face warming up a little. He looked at the floor in the hope that no one would notice that he was slightly flushed.  
 _Why am I blushing?_

The reaction of his body irritated him more and more. He had a guess, of course, he wasn't stupid after all. But he didn't like that answer. On the contrary, it scared him. Fortunately Yoongi now took the word and drew the attention of the members of Jungkook to himself.  
"Then J-Hope must take the figure with the horse mask," Suga announced, and Hobi looked at him offended.

"Why are you always so mean to me, hyung?"  
"Don't let him annoy you, Hoseok-Hyung. Suga-Hyung then has to choose the little potato for obvious reasons," Taehyung defended the dancer.  
"And the reasons were?" Suga asked with an intimidating voice, even though he already knew the answer. Taehyung saved his words and just grinned at him.

"I'd like to take the koala if it's all right for everyone," Namjoon announced now.  
"Of course you can have it. It also often seems to lose something," Jin explained with a giggle and then announced that he wanted to have alpaca as a partner. After all, it would be the most beautiful character and would fit him perfectly.  
"Oh, now all you have to do is pick a Digimon, Tae Tae. If you want, you can have the puppy. I can also take another one," Jimin offered to his friend.  
"That's nice of you Chimchim, but I wanted the crazy character with the heart as head from the beginning. It looks unique and I like that."

"Good choice," the game company employee assured the idol with the deep voice.  
"Now that you've all chosen one of the eight Digimons available, I'd like to explain how this whole game works. Please listen carefully."


	2. Chapter 2

One member of the team who lead the development of the game had the full attention of the seven idols and their stuff members when he began to explain the operation of his company's new game.  
“BT21 – Digiworld achieves something that no game before it has accomplished. The technology this game uses is the most advanced simulation technology available today. Users are able to enter the Digiworld in their minds by inviting their consciousness into the game with the help of special helmets.”

“Woah, stop here please,” Namjoon interrupted the woman.  
“You want to tell me that we are now able to load the consciousness of a human into a machine? I am sorry but this is really hard to believe? Are we living in a Marvel movie now?”  
Namjoon was not the only one who was sceptical. The other six boys and their staff members who accompanied them were also really irritated about this formulation. It was impossible that such scientific progress had been made without any of it being published.

The head of this department who also lead their guided tour through the company took the word before his female colleague could answer the rapper.  
“It's not quite as fancy as in the science fiction movies. We don't literally invite your consciousness into the game, but much more your senses are so strongly stimulated with different stimuli that you will feel as if you have been drawn directly into the game. All senses will be provoked, not only the sense of hearing and sight, but also the sense of sound and touch."

“What about the sense of taste? Can I eat a virtual steak and it tastes as good as it would in reality?" Jin asked. The six other idols laughed about the comment of their oldest friend.  
“First of all, it will be hard to find a steak in the Digiworld," the programmer explained.  
“That would be my first suggestion for an amendment."  
“Jin, you're not here to propose any changes. You are only there to promote the game,” Sejin told the young man and apologized to the employees of the gaming company afterwards. Jin snorted quietly to express his displeasure, but did not interrupt the explanations again.

“As soon as you put on your helmets, special sensors will scan your facial features and transfer them into the game so that your character and those of your teammates look just like you in real life. You can then choose your partner. The Digimon partners don't have names yet, we wanted you to choose them. Your fans would like it, wouldn't they?”  
“That will be really cool,” Taehyung said, then added:  
"I'll call my partner Taetaemon."

The other idols gave their friend unimpressive looks.  
"You can't think of anything better?" Suga asked. Taehyung looked at him offended.  
"I like the name. But well, then I change it a bit. How about Tatamon?"  
"Very creative," Yoongi remarked dryly.  
“Kookie, you can name your partner Kookiemon, because he looks like you”, Jin teased the youngest.  
“I do not look like a pink bunny.”

Jimin put an arm around Jungkook's shoulder.  
"Oh, come on, it would be funny. You can change the spelling. Write it like the English cookie. Cookiemon. It sounds so cute. I think army would love it."  
Jungkook smiled warmly at the enthusiasm of his hyungs. Then how could he still say no?  
"Well, I'll call him Cookiemon, but only if you call your partner Chimchimmon or Chimmymon."  
"Chimchimmon is a bit too long, or not?" Hobi interjected.  
But Jimin quickly decided on a name  
"I like Chimmymon. That sounds sweet and fits the little guy perfectly. Thank you, Kook-ah."

The dancer smiled at his friend fondly. It didn't take the hyungs long to decide on names for their virtual partners as well. J-hope decided to baptize the little guy Mangmon because mang was the second syllable of the Korean word for hope. Suga was less creative and let his friends decide what his partner should be called. Taehyung wanted to call it Potatomon but Suga rejected this idea instantly. So the brown Digimon got the name Shookymon because it reminded most idols of a cookie and not a potato. And since the name Cookiemon was already taken, they chose a name which was a combination of Suga and cookie. And Namjoon's partner was called Koyamon because of the simple reason that he liked this name.

“I'll name the little guy RJ-mon," Jin announced enthusiastically. His friends looked at him confused.  
“Why RJ?,” Hobi asked.  
“It's a combination of alpaca Al pronounced in like the English R and Jin J. It's brilliant, isn't it?”  
The oldest band member seemed incredibly proud of his creativity, so none of his friends had the heart to tell him what they really thought of that strange name.

After every Digimon got its name the head of the department told them a little bit more about the lore of their newest product. But because everyone of the boys except for Hoseok watched the anime when they were kids, they already knew most of the storyline.  
“If you all know the series, you certainly also know that Digimon can digitize to different levels.”  
Six of the seven men nodded, only J-hope looked astonished. When Jin saw this he rolled his eyes.  
"Really Hobi? What did you do in your childhood?"  
The rapper shrugged his shoulders.  
"I just danced."

Jin did not say anything else because the LINE GAMES employee continued his explanations.  
"This will be a bit different in BT21. We designed the game to focus on teamwork and strategy to win. Your partners will keep their level and you only have the chance to create one new development stage. Provided you meet the possible conditions and will not die before.”  
“That sounds really dramatic. I don't want my Chimmy to die. He is to cute to die. I am to cute to die”, mumbled Jimin so quietly that only Taehyung and Jungkook could hear him.  
"Don't worry, Jimin-ah, Jin-hyung, Taetae-hyung and I are good at video games, we'll get you noobs through it," Kookie teased his hyung. Jimin playfully hits him on the shoulder with an amused grin.

Although Jungkook was the youngest in the group and the age hierarchy in South Korea did not allow you to behave disrespectfully towards older people, BTS had long broken through these boundaries within their group. Of course, the young idols respected each other enormously, but their friendly relationship was so strong that they treated each other equally and did not hang on to formalities. At least not behind the camera. This open-mindedness and kind-heartedness of the band members were one of the many reasons why Jungkook, once so introverted, quickly felt at home in the presence of his hyungs and took them all so close to his heart.

“You will all start together in one team and the game has been designed so that you can only win as a team. In fact, it's easier with 8 players, but it should be possible with 7”.  
“He doesn't know how bad a few of us are in gaming,” Yoongi remarked. Namjoon nodded with a sign of despair in his eyes.  
“We're all gonna die.”

The employee of LINE Games didn't seem to have heard the two whispering idols and if he did, he decided to ignore them. So he went on speaking unabashed.  
“Although it is a team game, some challenges may force you to split into smaller groups. It is then up to you to decide which teams would be most advantageous. Each Digimon has its own unique skills and strengths. Of course you have to combine them well.”  
“What is Cookie's special move?” Jungkook asked.  
“He is pink, I bet he can throw little energy balls in the form of hearts or sing is enemies to sleep,” Jin suggested.  
“That's so cliché, hyung," Kookie complained.  
“I bet my Cookiemon will be the strongest and coolest fighter of all of them.”

"What the hell can a little potato do?" Suga asked himself.  
"You just called him a potato," Taehyung teased his hyung. The older just grinned at him.  
"A win for you, Taehyungie."  
"Okay guys, let us listen to the instruction again," Sejin told them a little bit annoyed already.

Although the idols were professional through and through they sometimes still behaved like little children. Sejin apologized to the LINE GAMES stuff again and asked him to continue. But the instructor had very little information left to share. Finally he asked them if they wanted to know anything else. Tae pushed Jimin lightly with his elbow.  
"Chimchim, it's your turn. Ask him if we can already try out the game today and don't forget to use your killer-smile," the brown haired man whispered to is soulmate.

The tiny dancer hesitated. He was not so comfortable talking to strangers at all and certainly not when he had to asked for a favour. Fortunately, Namjoon seemed to have witnessed the interaction between his two friends and hurried to Jimin's rescue.  
"I have a question," the Bangtan leader started.  
"Would it be possible for us to try the game now? We are really curious about it."

Before the head of the department could answer him Sejin took the word.  
"I don't know. We do not have a whole camera team with us. Shouldn't we film your first experience?"  
"In fact, we wouldn't be able to capture the guys' emotions anyway, as the helmets completely cover their heads," one of the programmers interfered. And their instructor continued.  
"That's right. We hadn't planned to film their playing anyway. We want to shoot a commercial that looks like they're interacting with the Digimon."

"That means we're not allowed to play it at all?" Taehyung asked, who had his disappointment written all over his face.  
"Why don't we have them test it?" a female employee said.  
"The game is still in the pre-aphaversion, so it still contains some bugs and has to be tested extensively anyway. Let the guys do it, then they can express their enthusiasm for the game much better in the commercial afterwards."

The head of the department gave his consent and now the idols just needed Sejin approval.  
"Come on manager-nim. Let the maknaes have their fun," Suga encouraged their manager. Sejin looked over to the three youngest members and sighed defeated when he saw their puppy eyes. The little brats knew exactly which power they had over him. Eventually he gave in.

"Okay you can play the game when it is okay for the LINE GAMES staff. But not for so long. You have another appointment in the evening."  
The seven boys thanked their manager and the LINE GAMES staff with a deep bow. Then they were instructed to wait a few minutes so that the final preparations could be made. During this time, some of the boys quickly disappeared into the bathroom while Jungkook stuffed himself with snacks handed around by a tall man on a plate.

After half an hour the boys were asked to take off their shoes and socks and settle in the gamers' armchairs. The Bangtan Boys leaned back in their seats. They were then requested to place their arms on the side rests so that their fingers could comfortably operate the buttons attached to them. Their bare feet were also rejected on steps with sensors attached. These would give players the feeling that they were really moving on the ground of the Digiworld.

"Are you all sitting comfortably? We will start the game in a few minutes. Are you ready?"  
The seven friends gave their consent, some of them with an impatient undertone in their voices. They could hardly wait to finally dive into the Digiworld.  
"Well, we'll put your helmets on in a minute. So you won't be able to hear anyone in this room anymore because they are so well insulated. Once the game starts, you will first be asked which group you want to join. Since we're in the pre-alphaversion, we've only registered one team for now. We have called this BTS. Once you've joined the team, you'll be all connected via the voice function on your helmets, and you'll be able to talk to each other. But in the Digiworld you can only hear your members when you are in a near distance to them. Then everyone can choose their Digimon and name it. If you have no further questions, I ask you to put on your helmets."

No one had any questions for now so seven staff members of the gaming company positioned themselves next to the boys with the helmets in their hands.  
"Please put this helmet on me. Tatamon is waiting for me", Taehyung demanded with an excited voice. The middle-aged woman holding his helmet smiled empathically at him. It was the same person who convinced her boss to let the boys play today.  
"With great pleasure, young man. I wish you a lot of fun."

After these words the woman put he high-tech helmet over Taehyung's head and in the next moment the world around him became dark. He couldn't actually see or hear anything for a moment. The helmet let absolutely nothing of his surroundings pass through to him. This was almost creepy. Then he suddenly felt two painful stings on his two temples and screamed softly. Although he was in total darkness, he had the feeling that everything was revolving around him.  
 _What the hell is that?_

Taetae felt a slight panic rising inside of his head. But before he could even thing about to take off his helmet, a three-dimensional blue filled window suddenly appeared before his eyes, on which the logo of BT21 - Digiworld was emblazoned. And at the same time his ears were stimulated by the soft sound of the title music. He was relieved as he noticed that his headache was slowly fading into the background caused by the distraction.

"Welcome to the Digiworld," a digital voice sounded.  
"Congratulations, you are one of the chosen ones. You and your brave friends are destined to free the Digiworld from the evil forces that threaten it. Please choose your team."  
After these words, the game's logo disappeared and a new, smaller window overlayed the previous one. Just as they were told, there was only one team to choose from. That had the name of their group. Taehyung moved the index finger of his right hand over the keyboard on which his fingers rested. A hand appeared in front of the three-dimensional window and Taehyung was shocked when he realized that this hand was wearing the same rings he had on today.  
 _That's so crazy._  
With these thoughts he let his virtual hand touch the team name. This caused the window to disappear and now, probably caused by the 360° view of the helmets, it seemed as if he was in a large windowless but illuminated room.

"Taehyungie?"  
The boy turned to the familiar voice and almost chuckled his chin down when he saw Yoongi in front of him. Not because he didn't expect his hyung, but because his appearance seemed so lifelike, as if the real Suga was actually standing there in front of him. How did the game makers manage to make you feel like you were facing real people and not computer animated characters? That was crazy and so overwhelming that Taehyung had to sit down on the floor for a moment.

"Totally crazy," Jungkook said, who had just appeared next to Yoongi.  
"You look so real, hyungs," the youngest spoke with his eyes wide open in amazement.  
"Yes, that's impressive," Suga mumbled, watching is own hands fascinated.  
"But did you also have the feeling that something had bored through your temples into your head as soon as you had this diabolical helmet on?" the maknae asked.

Even before one of his friends could answer with more than a nod, Jimin and Seokjin appeared almost simultaneously in the room. The latter still pressed both hands to his temples.  
"Wow, that fucking hurt. What the hell was that crap?" cursed the oldest of their group.  
"That answers your question, Jungkook," Suga said.  
"Oh my God, how real you all look," Jimin astonished, plucking Jin's sleeve.  
"Wow, and you even feel real."  
The dancer had now begun to touch the face of his band member until Jin beat his little hands away.  
"Don't do that, Jimin. I'm not an animal in a petting zoo."  
"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm just so shocked how well this artificial stimulation of our senses works."

The musicians were all overwhelmed by the impressions this game gave them, and they hadn't even entered the Digiworld, yet.  
"Where are Hobi-hyung and Rapmon-hyung?" Jungkook wondered.  
"I could imagine that J-hope has left the game as soon as these fucking pains have occurred. What was this even about? Was this necessary to stimulate our nerve cells better?" Taehyung wanted to know.

Yoongi's gaze had clearly darkened.  
"Did you notice that you can't even feel the buttons under your fingers anymore? I have the feeling that I'm not even able to grab my head and take my helmet off. Instead, I would touch my virtual head. I know this strange feeling is probably a result of the sensory overload. But it's very disturbing."  
"Yes, that's right. I wouldn't be surprised if Hobi-hyung left the game immediately. He's also a bit anxious after all," Jimin explained.

"You couldn't leave the game, yet."  
All five turned to Namjoon's deep voice. J-hope, who looked anything but hopeful at the moment, stood next to their leader.  
"I tried to rip my helmet off when I felt this terrible pain. But my hands somehow didn't find their target. It was totally strange. Almost as if my consciousness was no longer connected to my body," the main dancer of their group reported in a shaky voice.

"Honestly guys, this is just too crazy for me."  
Namjoon put an arm around his worried friend's shoulder in the hope of giving him some consolation.  
"Don't worry too much, Hobi. I also tried to leave the game. The AI which welcomed us told me that you can leave within the Digiworld. But it didn't explain how exactly we can do it."  
This didn't really seem to calm Hoseok down and Yoongi became more and more suspicious and annoyed about this stupid game and the lack of communication in advance.

"Just a little detail they forgot to tell us I guess, like those damn needles drilling into our skulls."  
"I feel a bit like we've fallen into Hydra's clutches," Jungkook replied.  
"You've really been watching too much Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D lately," Taetae mentioned amused.  
"How about we start the game first? If necessary, the managers or other staff members will just take off our helmets and turn the game off", Jin tried to build up the mood.  
"Exactly, and I really want to get to know my new friend Chimmy. So let's finally start," Jimin announced enthusiastically. But the young dancer still looked across to Hoseok with compassion."If that's okay with you, hyung."

J-hope hesitated for a moment, but finally he gave in. He didn't want to spoil the gaming experience for his friends. Because if they weren't at least seven, their team couldn't enter the Digiworld and he doubted that one of their staff members wanted to play. And what could possibly happen to them? They just played a game and their staff and friends would intervene at any time if the experience became too overwhelming for them. Even if the whole thing made him uncomfortable, his common sense knew that they were hardly trapped in a virtual world for real. This was really only possible in movies or comics, wasn't it?

"So everyone agrees that we should go on?," Namjoon asked again. And after all six of them agreed, the rapper turned to the big door that mysteriously appeared on a wall once all seven people had entered the room. Their leader pushed the door open and the seven idols entered a large hall together, with pictures of the BT21 characters on the walls.  
"Woah," the maknae line was amazed as they immediately ran to the pictures of their previously selected digipartners.

"Look at how cute my Chimmymon looks."  
Jimin stood like a proud father in front of his virtual friend's picture. Jungkook smiled at him fondly.  
"You could almost be twins, Jiminie," Taetae announced and Jimin showed him his adorable eye-smile.  
"Thank you, Taehyungie."  
Namjoon went to the portrait of the little koala and discovered a pen lying on the narrow shelf under the picture. He took the pen and looked at the black line next to the character which ended with the word -mon.

"I think we have to name our characters here," their leader explained and wrote the name Koya on the line. As soon as it was finished the complete name Koyamon lit up and a green check arrow appeared next to it. The young men observed this with fascination.  
"The game is technically so incredibly advanced. I didn't think something like this was even possible," Suga admitted.  
"Same for me," Jin said while he wrote the two letters R and J before the -mon on the portrait of the alpaca.  
"You really named the poor guy, RJmon, hyung?," Jimin asked amused.  
"It's a beautiful name and much more creative than Chimmymon."  
"Nah, Chimmymon is a really cute name and perfect for my little friend, right Kookie?"  
Jimin looked to their youngest friend who stand right next to him and just wrote the name for his digipartner on the line.

"Ähm, Kookie. You know you write cookie with ie, not an y?," Namjoon teased their maknae after he saw the spelling mistake. Jungkook blushed lightly but shrugged his shoulders to play it off.  
"It looks cooler with an y."  
"Don't worry, Jungkookie. I will spell Shooky with an -y as well, then you are not looking so dumb," Suga mocked him.  
"Very lovable of you, Suga-hyung," Jungkook spoke sarcastically.

Taehyung and Hoseok were the last ones who had to write the names of their partners on the pictures. As soon as all seven names had been confirmed, another door suddenly appeared, directly opposite the one through which they had entered the hall. Above the door was the inscription "Welcome to the Digiworld".  
"Then we have to go through there, don't we?," Namjoon asked.

"Yes, let's get it over with quickly. The sooner I can leave this game, the better," J-hope muttered quietly.  
Jimin patted his roommate on the back, cheering him up.  
"Don't worry too much, Hobi-hyung. It's just a game, even if it looks frighteningly real. We're still sitting in our armchairs, surrounded by at least 20 people who take good care of us and monitor everything."  
"Jiminie is right, hyung. Just try to enjoy it a little. And if you still don't feel comfortable, we'll stop the game right away," Taehyung explained, and the other five idols agreed with him.

Hoseok knew that his bandmates wouldn't blame him either if he wanted to leave the game right away, even if they had to form a new team then. The welfare of the other members was always more important to them than their own interests. One of the reasons why they have not only worked so well as a music group for years, but also as best friends. Although they were more of a family to each other by now.  
"Okay, guys. Let's get started," J-Hope finally gave in and was the first to enter the door of their shared adventure.

Sejin watched sceptically as the bodies of the young idols shrugged together shortly after the helmets were put on their heads.  
"What was that?" the manager asked the head of the department.  
"Inside the helmet are two sensors that attach themselves to the temples of the users to influence their senses with magnetic energy waves. This helps to make the player feel even more like he is actually immersed in the digital world."

Sejin frowned. He had, of course, been very well informed about the game and the technology it used when Bighit received the company's offer. He was surprised at how advanced the technology was today and thought it was a good idea for the Bangtan Boys to promote the game. Because the game would shake up the whole gamer scene, and it was gigantic. BTS would be introduced to a new and very broad audience. But now that he was watching J-Hope move his hands awkwardly and bob his head slightly to the right and left, Sejin wasn't so sure they hadn't made a big mistake. The problem with such a new technique was that much could go wrong using it.

"What is Hoseok-ah doing there?" one of Sejin's co-workers asked worriedly.  
'"Is he trying to take off his helmet? Shouldn't we help him?"  
Without waiting for an answer from the LINE staff, Sejin approached J-hope's chair and asked him about his well-being. When he noticed that the rapper was not responding to him, he wanted to reach for the helmet, but three LINE workers called him back with loud calls at the same time.

"You can't just rip off his helmet, Sejin-sshi."  
The manager looked angry at the woman who had spoken to him.  
"And why not?"  
The female employee looked insecurely over to her boss. He answered the question with a calm voice.  
"The sensors on their temples bored lightly into their heads, it's not painful and superficial, but you shouldn't force the helmet off."  
"There was nothing about it in the description of the process," Sejin spoke in an angry voice.  
"I want us to stop this immediately. You can't expose the boys to a technology that penetrates their bodies. This is assault."

The LINE employee raised his hands defensively.  
"Now please calm down, Sejin-sshi. Many of our employees have already worn the helmets. You can't even feel the sensors."  
"And why did all the boys flinch?" one of Bighit's staff members interfered.  
"Maybe their little idols are just pussies," said the woman who put the helmet on Taehyung.  
"Maybe you'd also like to be sued," Sejin silenced her with a firm voice. Then the manager turned to the supervisor again.  
"I won't say it again. Cancel that, please. I want to make sure the boys are okay."

The LINE employee hesitated for a moment, but finally he gave in under Sejin's austere eye and announced:  
"Shut down the equipment and take off their helmets."  
"But chef, this is ridiculous. We tested it many times. It is really not painful or dangerous at all," said one of the LINE employees.  
"I'm responsible for the welfare of these guys, so I decide what's silly and what's not!"

Meanwhile Sejin was visibly angry and not even the cheeky woman standing next to Taehyung's chair dared to look him in the eye. Sejin watched tense as the technicians switched on the equipment. After a while he noticed the increasing nervousness on the faces of the LINE employees.  
"What's taking so long?" Sejin asked impatiently. One of the men in front of the main computer stood up and ran to his boss and the manager of the idols. A glance into his face let Sejin's pulse rise directly. And the following words of the man caused him to completely lose his nerve.

'"Boss we have a problem. The devices can't be shut down. The server is not responding to us at all. We couldn't find the cause of the issue, yet."  
"What does that mean?" the manager wanted to know.  
"That we can't finish the game from the outside for the time being. But hopefully the boys should still be able to leave the game at any time. Of course, we're immediately working on correcting that."

Sejin took a deep breath once and then exhaled again, then he turned to the head of department and spoke to him quietly with a threatening voice.  
"If anything happens to the guys, I'll make sure you and your company will lose everything."  
The department manager nodded to him.  
"Understood, but don't worry. In a few minutes at the latest you will have your protégés back."  
Sejin looked worriedly over to the seven young men, whose bodies were now sitting quite relaxed in the chairs.  
"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if some of you have seen Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was inspired by the framwork where the heroes from the series were trapped. I know this is a bit futuristic, and I will explain the technology in more detail in the future. But for now, I wanted to send the boys on their adventure. And of course they will meet their little friends soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late and shorter update.  
> Our boys finally meet their new friends in this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy their meeting and also their upcoming adventures.
> 
> see ya Daira

Jimin had closed his eyes as they crossed the entrance to the Digiworld. Now that he had reopened them, he had to get used to the many different strong colors that attacked his vision. They were in the middle of a green forest; with the largest trees the dancer had ever seen. And although the dense treetops barely let through the sun's rays, life blossomed at the bottom of the forest.

_The makers of the game may have exaggerated the idyll a little._  
Jimin thought to himself, because even between the dense canopy of leaves of the gigantic trees one could see that the sky above them had to be bright blue. But still he had to admit that it was insanely overwhelming how real this clearly artificial world was. If he didn't know that he was still sitting in the chair in the LINE GAMES studio and that all this was just a simulation, he could almost have believed that he had been stunned and abandoned to a jungle. A somewhat strange jungle where the flora was in full bloom but there was no trace of birds or insects. But if everything consisted only of data the pollinators could be easily abandoned, right?

"The leaves feel so real," said Namjoon who gently stroked his fingers across the surface of a leaf.  
"Yes, and it even smells like forest and flowers here," Jin added.  
While his friends marveled at the area with big eyes, Yoongi tried to figure out how to leave the game again. In the introduction they had been told that they could go back to the reality using their digivices.

The young rapper had already noticed that a small octagonal object had materialized in his trouser pocket shortly after he had entered the Digiworld. He had briefly wondered where the digivice would appear if the player wore pants without pockets. Since this was not the case in their group, he would probably never get the answer to this. He wasn't interested enough in it to want to take the trouble to ask the developers afterwards.

He pulled out the small digital object and smiled slightly when he noticed that the digivice looked exactly like he knew it from the series he had watched as a child. Light blue with a dark green screen in the middle, its black frame decorated with white signs. In addition, three dark blue buttons adorned the small device. Suga pressed the larger, round button on the left side of the screen and immediately light green words appeared on it.

'Welcome to the Digiworld'  
And underneath:  
'Menu'  
Yoongi selected the menu and could then choose between 'Save' and 'Exit Game'. He hesitated for a moment, but then decided to at least test whether they could leave the game again without any problems. Maybe he had seen too many science fiction movies with Jungkook lately, but he had a bad feeling about their current situation. He pushed the button again after he dropped the cursor to the second option of the menu, and nothing happened.

He was still in the middle of the forest. His friends, close by, admired the landscape.  
 _What the fuck!_  
He tried it again, but it still did not work. Not even an error message appeared on the screen. Were they just completely screwed over? Maybe there was a hidden camera again and they wanted to film how they made fools of themselves. This, or this new technology was bullshit.  
 _Or LINE GAMES belongs after all to Hydra._

Whatever it was, he was hoping it would be fixed quickly. He didn't want his band mates to worry or get scared. He looked at Hoseok, who had been the one with the most doubts before entering the Digiworld. He stood together with Taehyung in front of a strange plant that had wrapped itself around the trunk of a large tree and had beautiful, large and purple flowers. The two idols looked just as enthusiastic as the rest of his friends, so Suga decided to share is discovery for later. The last thing he wanted was to take away the joy of the game from the others. He could still think about a way to get out of here later.

"Yoongi-hyung, do you hear water rushing, too?" Jungkook, who stood right next to him, demanded the attention of the rapper. Suga pricked up his ears and in fact he could hear running water in the distance.  
"Yeah, there's probably a river nearby."  
"Let's go to the water," the youngest suggested but only Suga and Jimin heard him.  
"That's a good idea, Kookie. I'm excited to see if the water really is feeling wet," Jimin says in support of the maknae's proposal. Then the dancer informed the rest of their group before grabbing Jungkook's arm and gently pulling him along. The brown-haired boy let himself be dragged without protest.

"Oh yes, I hear water, too," Taehyung announced, then hurried after his two friends. Meanwhile Namjoon appeared at Suga's side.  
"Everything okay with you?"  
The older rapper nodded without taking his eyes off their youngest.  
"Are you sure? You look so thoughtful."

Now Yoongi looked up at his friend.  
"I'm just thinking about how crazy this digital world is. I didn't expect our technology to be so advanced."  
"Same goes for me. But I don't think that's the only reason for your dark face. I saw you holding your digivice in your hand earlier."  
Suga just nodded but continued to listen to Namjoon as they slowly moved on to follow their friends to the river.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how stupid do you think it was to test this game?"  
Now Yoongi looked up at his friend. He knew Namjoon long enough to see exactly what he was doing.  
"First of all, this has nothing to do with stupidity. We and our manager have thoroughly read the instructions on how this technology works. And there was absolutely nothing in the description saying that they will drill needles into our skulls or that we can't leave the game alone. And nobody could have expected that something like this would be technologically possible at all. And second, even if this isn't a stupid joke with a hidden camera, it's not your fault that we're stuck. We all decided that together, and most of us were really looking forward to play the game. So, don't even think about blaming yourself."

The leader of the Bangtan Boys scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, but then smiled thankfully at his hyung.  
"Well, we should discuss it with the others anyway, don't you think?"  
Before Yoongi could answer the question, the enthusiastic calls of Taehyung and Jungkook sounded through the forest.  
"We found the river."  
The two rappers ended their conversation and accelerated their walk, so that they reached the river shortly after Jin and Hoseok and thus also their maknae-line.

Jimin and Jungkook already dipped their naked feet into the water, while Taehyung held his digivice in his hand and looked around searching.  
"The water feels so real, too," Jimin announced enthusiastically. Jungkook agreed with him and then splashed his hyung wet with a bride grin by kicking the water. The black-haired dancer screamed and immediately started the counterattack.

Jin watched his two friends amused for a moment as they had their fun until he turned to Taehyung who was still looking around with a confused expression.  
"Shouldn't we finally meet our digipartners?" the brown-haired singer asked his oldest hyung. The blond man nodded.  
"Yeah, well, if a monster attacks us all of a sudden, we're going to die straight away."

Hoseok also listened to these words and now looked worriedly into the forest. It was as if he feared that a wild beast from the jungle would jump at him at any moment and rip his head off.  
"Then the game would be very unfair," Taetae said. Namjoon opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, a rustling sound was suddenly heard.

J-Hope was startled and jumped behind Taehyung and Jin. All seven looked over to the bushes from which the sound came. Then suddenly a white ball of wool, with a red scarf and a friendly facial expression appeared in front of them.  
"Oh, it's so sweet" called Jimin, who was still standing in the water next to Kookie and now returned to the shore with a radiant face. Meanwhile, Jin had noticed that his digivice had started to glow in his pocket. The oldest of their group pulled out the small device and the Digimon immediately marched towards him.

"I am RJmon, your digipartner," it announced as soon as it faced Jin. The alpaca stood upright on two legs and thus reached the idol just over his waist. So Seokjin bent down a bit to his new friend to look him in the eyes for greeting.  
"Hello, RJmon. I am Jin. It's nice to meet you."  
The pretty singer couldn't resist the urge to pat the plush head of the Digimon, which RJmon didn't seem to dislike. He even leaned lightly into the touch.  
"May I call you RJ?"  
The little alpaca nodded and then looked back at the forest.  
"I have friends with me."

As soon as RJ had announced this, leaves rushed again. But this time the sound was a lot louder and shortly afterwards five of the remaining six Digimon appeared. The pink bunny that Jungkook had baptized Cookymon strutted confidently towards Jungkook. The little brown Shookymon sat on his head between his two ears, inspecting the human group closely. Next up were Chimmymon and Mangmon. Both seemed rather shy and didn't dare to go ahead until Tatamon gave them a little push from behind. Jimin and Hoseok approached their two digipartners carefully so as not to frighten them and then greeted them friendly.

"Where is Koyamon?" asked Namjoon in surprise. As soon as the leader had spoken his words, the arm of Teahyung's digipartner suddenly extended and disappeared behind him in the bushes. A moment later he dragged his arm back to himself, pulling a sleeping Koyamon out of the forest.  
"Wow, you are like Luffy," Taehyung screamed excited. Tatamon looked at him confused.  
"Who is Luffy?"

Meanwhile, Cookymon now faced its human partner and looked at him boldly. Shookymon was still on its head.  
"I'm Cookymon. I'm the strongest fighter in my group."  
"Hello, Cooky. I'm Jungkook and I am also the strongest in my group."  
"You wish, brat" Jin mocked their youngest.

Shookymon jumped from Cookymon's head and hopped over to Suga, who looked at the little guy amused. The brown and round Digimon was so small, that it could hardly reach Yoongi's knees. So the rapper kneeled down to Shooky to talk to him.  
 _How is this dwarf supposed to protect me from other monsters in a battle?_  
"Hello, I'm Shookymon. I'm the strategist of my group and also the commanding officer of the crunchy squad."  
"What is the crunchy squad?" Suga asked, but he did not got an answer because Taehyung interrupted their talk with his curious questio

"You really are not a potato, are you? You are to flat for a potato. So what are you?"  
Shooky gave him a critical look.  
"I am a Digimon of course, you dumbass."  
The other six idols snickered quietly while Taetae looked at the little guy in surprise.  
"It seems that Shookymon is also very similar to his human partner, just like Cooky and our Kookie," Jimin shared his discovery with a bright eye-smile.

"But we have also something in common, Chimmymon. You are really cute," the young man then talked to his digipartner softly. The white dog in the yellow jumpsuit had his tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth and now put his head slightly to the side. This made him look even cuter and Jimin overcame the desire to hug and cuddle his digital friend. But he resisted this urge, fearing that Chimmymon might find this uncomfortable.  
"Thank you," Chimmy said with a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, and you both kind of have the same voice."  
Jimin smacked Jungkook on the shoulder laughing to punish him for his cheeky remark. The maknae grinned especially broadly, as he always did when he had made his hyung laugh. And Chimmymon didn't seem to feel attacked anyway. On the contrary, the eyes of the little guy with the chubby cheeks started to glow suddenly.  
"I'm a really good singer. I am very musical."  
"Oh, that is great Chimmymon. You can sing for us someday if you want."  
The puppy nodded enthusiastically and Jimin laid both his hands on his chest, right above his heart, which Chimmy had conquered directly.

"And I can dance really well," a muffled voice announced . It was Mangmon who was talking under his mask.  
"Yeah, show me some moves," Hoseok cheered him up. The seven guys shouted enthusiastically when Mangmon suddenly showed them the break dance move six-steps at an incredible speed.  
"Wow, Mang you are amazing."  
The other six member could only agree with their main dancer.

"Mangmon is so energetic. Not like me. I just want to sleep," Koyamon announced, followed by a loud yawn.  
"I like him," Suga said. Jungkook suddenly hopped enthusiastically and clapped his hands.  
"Now that we've met our partners, we can always meet enemies."  
Hoseok couldn't understand how Jungkook could be so excited about the fact that they would soon be attacked by monsters. He wouldn't mind dancing with Mangmon throughout the whole game and also getting to know the rest of the Digimon better and just becoming friends with them.

"Can you fight at all?" Namjoon asked the digital creatures. Weren't they much too cute to go into battle?  
"Of course we can fight," Cookymon said offended and then proudly announced:  
"I'm a professional boxer."  
And in order to give his message even more weight, the pink rabbit formed his two little paws into fists and striking them demonstratively against each other.

"He really is like our Jungkookie," Jimin whispered to Taehyung who giggled quietly.  
"Okay, okay, we trust you can protect us," Jin promised their new friends.  
"But before we worry about fighting, let's figure out why we can't log out of the game."  
Suga and Namjoon looked at Taehyung surprised.  
"You've noticed it, too?" their leader asked. Taetae nodded and Jimin didn't seem to be surprised either.

"Maybe it only works if we all try it at the same time," the black-haired dancer suggested.  
"Wait a minute. Did I just understand that correctly, we can't leave the game?"  
The other six members looked at Hoseok compassionately. Fear was written all over his face.  
"Why didn't you tell me that directly?"  
"We didn't want to take away your joy as long as you were enthusiastic about the digital world," Namjoon explained. But J-Hope hardly listened to him because he was busy getting his digivice out of his pocket and trying to log out of the game himself. Jungkook did the same for him and so did Jin.

"It really doesn't work," the youngest surprisingly stated.  
"Are we being fucked with?" Jin asked and Yoongi confirmed that this was also his first thought. Right after the strategy that they were holding captive by Hydra.  
"It's not funny, guys. You realize that, don't you?" Hobi asked his friends.

"What is it about?" RJmon wanted to know and Mangmon added:  
"Why are you so worried, partner? Don't you want to stay with me?"  
Hoseok's anger faded as fast as it had come up and he looked at Mang softly.  
"It's not like that, Mangmon. I just wish I could choose to leave the game...I mean, leave your world anytime I want to."

"Let's try to leave the game all at once."  
The seven Bangtan Boys followed Jimin's suggestion but nothing happens when they all executed the exit option at the same time.  
"What a bullshit," Yoongi cursed quietly.  
"And now?" Taehyung asked.  
"We should begin to defeat the evil forces of the Digiworld."

Teahyung sighed softly at Tatamon's comment. He knew that the Digimon was following his programming and therefore couldn't help it if it was a little tactless.  
"Tatamon might be right. We can probably leave the game if we play it through," Jungkook explained.  
"But Kookie, that will take forever. By then, our real bodies will have starved to death," Jimin said.

"Yes, or at least we peed our pants," Jin added, whereupon the other six looked at him disgusted.  
"What? That's how it is."  
"Maybe we should just sit down and wait for the game company to fix the bug."  
Yoongi settled in the grass and Shooky looked at him confused.  
"We can't rest now. We must defeat the evil Digimon and save our world."

"There is no evil monster to fight here," the rapper justified himself. At that very moment, a loud roar sounded from the forest.  
"Oh, what was that?" Hobi asked worriedly, who had clung to Teahyung's arm.  
"I think our first opponent."  
Shortly afterwards they heard a loud rustling and a trampling, which became louder and louder.  
"Are you kidding me?" Suga cursed annoyed when a big, ugly monster appeared in front of them.  
"I should have just stayed in bed this morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first enemy appeared. Uuhh.  
> But the fights will not be to brutal. Don't worry.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Daira


	4. Chapter 4

"Really? Of all the possible monsters, our first opponent had to be an ugly, big spider," Jin screamed hysterically and Hoseok joined in. The oldest jumped behind Jungkook, who he pushed forward a bit at the same time.  
"Here I sacrifice our youngest to you. But please spare me."  
"Hyung", Jungkook complained. 

Normally the friends would have laughed at Jin's antics, but at that moment they were all too fixated on the gigantic spider that had just appeared in front of them. It had a black body with a skull depicted on its abdomen. It looked like it was wearing a yellow Viking helmet, but it was its head with eight green eyes. The monster ran only on six legs. The last pair of legs was transformed into arms holding the long strands of its red hair on both sides of its head. And, of course, it had a threateningly big mouth.

"This is Dokugumon, an evil Digimon," Koya announced. In the meantime, Shooky jumped in front of Suga, who was still sitting on the ground, and spread its short arms to shield the rapper.  
"Stay behind me, partner, I'll protect you."  
Suga really appreciated his little friend's courage. But Shookymon wasn't even as big as their enemy's head.  
_I'll just die in the first round. _  
"Get up, hyung," Tae said concerned that the oldest rapper was dangerously close to the monster.__

____

As soon as the singer had given his warning, a deep scratchy voice said:  
_"Poison Cobweb." _  
Dokugumon opened its mouth wide and shot a violet ray out of it. Directly at Suga and Shooky. Strangely enough, none of their Digimon partners moved to defend them. But Jimin reacted in time, grabbed Suga by his back collar and pulled him out of the line of fire by strongly pushing himself off the floor and falling on his back. Yoongi fell on the dancer’s chest. Shooky, whom the rapper had also grabbed quickly before, firmly closed in Suga’s arms.__

____

"Jiminie, are you alright?"  
Jungkook kneeled at the side of his two hyungs. Suga had already rolled off his friend. Shooky was still in his arms.  
"I'm fine. Thank you, Kookie", Jimin said smiling, checked if Yoongi was alright as well and then let his younger friend help him on his feet.  
"Thanks, Jimin...By the way, I'm also fine, thanks for your concern, Jungkook," Suga complained sarcastically as he took Taehyung's helping hand to get up. Shooky jumped again in front of his partner and looked at their opponent. Ready to fight. Meanwhile Dokugumon announced its attack again.

"Shouldn't you attack him?" asked Namjoon Koyamon. The little koala said something in a really quiet voice, but at that moment Hoseok screamed so loudly that Namjoon could not understood his partner's words.  
"Hoseokie-hyung, calm down," Taehyung tried to help his friend, who had become so pale that the young man was afraid his hyung might pass out at any moment.  
"It's just a game. It cannot hurt you," Tae continued to reassure him.  
"But it looks damn real," screamed Hoseok again as he watched the spider's second attack on Cookymon with fear in his eyes.

"Cooky, dodge it," Jungkook ordered his friend. The little rabbit reacted immediately with a big jump to the side and was able to prevent being injured.  
"Okay, our Digimon only do something when we tell them to. That makes sense, it's a game after all," Suga remarked and then looked down on Shooky again.  
"What's the name of your technique, little guy?"  
_"Rammknock." ___  
_Rammknock, really? What a stupid name. ___

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

He wasn't convinced how much damage Shooky could do by ramming an opponent. Especially if it could probably swallow his partner with one bite. But he had no other choice.  
"Shookymon, attack him with _Rammknock _", Suga said and felt stupid about it. But as soon as he had given his order, Shooky repeated the name of its attack, and then the little guy became so fast that dust formed under its small feet. It tackled one of the spider's long legs, bounced and rolled back until it banged against Chimmymon’s legs. The dog looked dreamily down at his friend.__

____

"Wow, that was..."  
"Impressive," Taehyung finished Suga's sentence dryly.  
"Maybe they all have to attack it at the same time, from different sides," Jungkook explained.  
"Cookymon, try to get into Dokugumon's back."  
"Koyamon. Which one of you has a long-range attack," Namjoon asked, while the pink bunny was in command of their maknae.  
"At the moment, RJmon, and I."

 _"Poison Thread." ___  
Their enemy shot a web from its spinnerets, aiming at Tatamon. But Taehyung's reaction was fast.  
"Tatamon jump to your right."  
The blue Digimon could easily dodge the attack but Dokugumon started the next one directly after its first. But the new target was Mangmon. J-hope was still too shocked to give his partner an order. So Mangmon was hit by the attack and bound by the sticky spider web. This shook Hobi out of his fear. With a worried look he kneeled next to his friend.

____

"Mangmon. Oh no. Are you alright? I am sorry that I did not tell you to dodge. I'll be more attentive now. I promise."  
"Don't touch it. It'll only stick to your hands," Jin warned his friend as Hobi tried to tear the spider webs from Mangmon’s body.  
"But we must free him."  
"It's alright, partner. Concentrate on our opponent. When it is defeated, the net dissolves by itself," Mangmon explained under its mask. Meanwhile the little guy tried to free itself from the sticky threads, but so far without success. Hoseok looked at his Digimon with guilt. Of course, this all was just a game and Mangmon only a digital character, but the young dancer still couldn't bear the thought that someone would have to suffer because of him.  
_I need to pull myself together from now on and focus on this goddamn game. ___

____

"Well I would suggest that Koyamon and RJmon aim at the mouth of Dokugumon and then the other four attack it from four sides simultaneously."  
The other six agreed with Namjoon with a nod and Jimin, Taehyung and Yoongi then ordered their Digimon to take up position as well. Cooky, on the other hand, had been ready for a long time and was eagerly awaiting further instructions from Jungkook.

"I hope it works," said Jimin quietly, who was worried about their new friends. Their cute Digimon really didn't seem to be able to win over the horribly evil-looking Dokugumon. But he wanted to trust them. Also, it would be a hard game if you could already die against the first opponent.  
"Don't worry, Jiminie-hyung. We are at the very beginning of the game. That means the enemy should be easy to defeat. Otherwise it would be far too unfair," Jungkook expressed Jimin’s thought. The black-haired man nodded at Kookie with a smile.  
"You are right. And I am sure Chimmy is really strong."  
"Not so strong as Cooky of course, but I am sure he is at least a decent fighter."  
Jimin slapped Jungkook playfully on the shoulder. The maknae gave him a cheeky grin.  
"Chimmy is the best, you will see."  
"Just like you, hyung."  
"Oh, thank you Jungkookie," Jimin said a bit flustered, as he had been surprised by the words of their youngest. Jungkook blushed slightly and he was somehow glad that Dokugumon had decided to attack them again at that moment and distracted everyone.

The gigantic spider ran towards RJmon and Koyamon, who were still standing in front of the seven idols. But when the monster opened its mouth to another Poison Cobweb, Namjoon ordered Koyamon to counterattack directly at their opponent's maw. The sleepy koala was totally awake now and grab his two ears with his little paws.  
"What are you doing, Koya?" Namjoon asked and was shocked when his little friend took of his ears in the next moment.  
_"Earshot!" ___  
After Koyamon had shouted the name of its technique, it threw both ears at Dokugumon. The seven idols had observed this with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.  
"Did Koya really just throw its ears into the mouth of this huge spider?" Taetae asked irritated and a bit worried.  
"Yep," Namjoon replied briefly.  
" Okay, what were the programmers thinking when they developed this technique?" Jin said in disbelief and Suga added:  
"And who the hell came up with the absurd names for the attacks? _Earshot _? That's at least as stupid as _Rammknock _____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But although Koya's attack was quite unusual, it still had an effect. The ears hit Dokugumon's mouth before it was able to bundle its energy beam completely, thus interrupting the attack. However, it closed its jaw and then swallowed.  
"Oh my God, it's eaten Koya's ears," Jin screamed in horror.  
"My Ears!" Koyamon shouted even louder. 

Jungkook couldn't resist a loud laugh anymore. The whole situation was just so absurd that he couldn't take it seriously anymore. And the dramatic reactions of his hyungs made it seem even more funny. Jimin and Taehyung joined in the laughter, even if a bit more discreet than their maknae. Namjoon, on the other hand, had turned a little pale as he had just given his little friend a direct order to throw its ears into the gullet of this giant monster.  
"I have Koyamon's ears on my conscience."

"Yo, guys. The monster makes very funny noises," Hoseok remarked, who had glared at his three laughing friends before. He could not understand how the three youngest could take it all so easy.  
"He seems to be choking," Taetae said, who had pulled himself together and was now more serious again.  
"Koya's ears don't seem to taste good," Jimin said.  
"We should take advantage of the moment and attack it all at once," Jungkook suggested. The other members agreed with their maknae. 

Jin looked up to RJmon.  
"Can you aim your technique at its eyes? But please tell me you're not throwing body parts, too."  
"No, I attack my enemies with my wool."  
Jin skeptically pulled up an eyebrow.  
"You throw wool at your opponents? Do you want them to knit a sweater, or what? Can't you do something more effective? Like shooting a laser beam or something like this?"  
The empty look RJ gave him reminded Jin that his partner was only a digital character who couldn't really have a deep conversation with him. But luckily, at least it wasn't offended by Jin's previous statement. Nevertheless, he apologized to the alpaca.  
"I'm sorry. Attack it with your wool then. Maybe it irritates it at least as much as it would irritate me."  
RJmon nodded and then followed Jin's request.  
_"Sticky Wool!" _  
Suddenly small wool balls detached themselves from the white fur of the alpacas and shot directly at Dokugumon's eight eyes. As the spider was still struggling not to suffocate on Koya's ears, it did not avoid the attack. The wool stuck to the ugly monster's face as the name of RJmon’s attack suggested.__

____

"Okay, now is our time," Taetae announced.  
"Shookymon, do your...what was it called?"  
_"Rammknock," _Tae helped out Yoongi.__  
“You literally had repeated its name a few minutes ago.”  
"Oh yeah right. I've tried to forget it again. Shookymon, use _Rammknock _."  
"Chimmymon, attack it with your _Jumpkick_ _,” Jimin called, who had asked his partner of the name of its attack before. Jungkook hadn't thought of asking Cooky this, so he simply ordered him to launch an attack.___

__

_____ _

_"Boxing Punch _!" Cooky announced. The bunny reached out with its right fist and then attacked one of Dokugumon's eight thin legs with a powerful blow. Shookymon again pulled a cloud of dust behind itself as it stormed into the enemy Digimon. Chimmymon jumped up with a tremendous bounce, making an unnecessary flip and then aimed its right outstretched leg at the spider's huge abdomen.__

____

Their opponent screamed out loud, but apparently this loud scream again raised Koya's ears in an impractical position in the monster's throat. The choking sound was now even louder, and the boys were sure that Dokugumon would soon spit out their ears.

"Tatamon, now it's your turn. Do your Luffy trick and close the monster’s mouth with your arms."  
"I still don't know who or what Luffy is, but I know what to do. _Elasticity _!"  
Tatamon's arms didn't seem to stop growing and now snaked threateningly fast around the enemy's head, forcing the suffocating monster to close its mouth.__

____

__

"It's kind of cruel what we're doing here," J-Hope said, while his other friends order their partners to attack again. This time they managed to bring their opponent to fall.  
"Did we kill it?" Jimin asked.  
"In the series, the defeated Digimon always dissolved into their data," Tae explained to his best friend.  
“Of course, you know it, nerd,” Jimin teased his soulmate who showed him his tongue for it.  
“Says the nerd who has every One Piece manga and slept with an Itachi pillow.”  
“I don’t sleep with it anymore,” Jimin tried to defend himself.  
“Yes, because it is too big, and you need the space for Jungkook to crawl into your bed every night,” his roommate Hoseok stabbed Jimin in the back. But the black-haired man just shrugged his shoulders.  
“I only let one man in my bed at the same time. And Itachi had no chance against my Jungkookie.” 

Jungkook was glad that he had turned his back on his three friends and was able to hide his blushed face from them. Although he had wanted to concentrate on Dokugumon, the conversation of his hyungs had attracted his attention. And he couldn't deny that it influenced him. It was true that he often slept in Jimin’s and Hoseok's room. On the one hand because he found his own bed uncomfortable, but also because he enjoyed the company. And yes, he preferred Jimin's bed. For years he had convinced himself that the reason was that Jimin was smaller than Hoseok and therefore he had more room. But meanwhile he doubted that this was really the only reason.

“Okay, can we please concentrate on our opponent again?” Yoongi asked, before his three friends could teased each other and the youngest further. Dokugumon was still lying on the floor but it seemed to be slowly regenerating.  
"I can fight now, too."  
Hoseok looked at Mangmon, who had finally managed to free itself from the spinning threads.  
"Let Mangmon do the final blow," Jin suggested. J-Hope hesitated for a moment, but he was also curious about how his partner was fighting.  
“Mangmon, please attack the beast.”  
The little Digimon with the horse mask shouted the name of his technique which called _Foot Sweep Kick _.  
Then it ran towards Dokugumon. When Mangmon reached the enemy, it started a move like the breakdance move it had shown the boys before. But this time it used the energy to sweep away one of the spider legs Dokugumon had already set up again. This caused the monster to fall again. But it was still not dissolving in its data.__

____

____

“Cookymon aim at its neck with your _Boxing Punch _,” Jungkook ordered before anyone else reacted. And the pink bunny was similar fast as its partner. Dokugumon cried out painfully as Cooky sank its fist precisely into the target. A moment later, the beast's body dissolved into many small data particles that ascended into the artificial sky. The boys and their partners watched the spectacle in astonishment for a moment. Then their attention was drawn to two blue balls that had stayed behind where Dokugumon had just disappeared.__

____

____

"Oh, my ears."  
“Oh fortunately, the ears are back," Namjoon said relieved.  
With a happy smile, Koyamon braced towards the two bullets that had been stuck in the throat of the giant spider until recently. Without hesitation, the koala picked them up and put them back on its head. As if it were the most natural thing in the world to lose body parts and put them back on again. 

"Our partners are very weird but also funny," Taehyung said while watching Tatamon pull its long arms back together and then turn its head 180 degrees to look back at Taetae.  
"And cute," Jimin announced, patting Chimmymon's head and then praising his new friend for the good fight.  
"Yeah, that was really good work, everybody. If we keep working as a team, we'll make it to the end without any problems."  
Not even Hoseok wanted to contradict Namjoon now. The opponent had been frightening, but it had also been fun to find a way together to defeat Dokugumon.

"Then let's go. Let's face the next opponent."  
Jungkook jumped enthusiastically up and down. And Cookymon imitated his action. The other boys grinned amused at the sight.  
"Maybe we should first discuss what exactly our goal is and how to proceed best," Seokjin suggested.  
“Okay,” Jungkook spoke with a pout. Cooky seemed upset as well.  
“Oh, don’t be sad bunny 1 and bunny 2. You'll still be able to fight enough enemies”, Taehyung announced which made his hyungs laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize for the late update.  
> I have moved and had therefore little time and unfortunately also a while no Internet...-_-  
> But now I am back and I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. 
> 
> I changed the format of the chapter a bit and followed the tip of a kind reader.  
> I will also revise the previous chapters when I have time for it. 
> 
> At the end I want to thank you for reading my story and of course for the kudos :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Any progress?" Minah asked Sejin with a worried expression. She was one of the camerawomen who had been under Big Hit Entertainment and accompanied the boys for years now. The manager shook his head with a gloomy look.  
"Not yet, and I'm losing my patience. The boys have been in this game for 15 minutes."  
“Shouldn’t we inform Bang PD?” Minah asked.  
“I’ll do it by myself when the problem is not solved in the next 30 minutes. But I’ll already contacted our medicine team. I want them to check the boys as soon as they have arrived.”  
The middle-aged woman nodded to her colleague before Sejin told her that he would now talk to the LINE staff again.

The department head seemed quite nervous when Sejin reached him.  
"I assure you my employees are really doing their best to get the problem under control as quickly as possible, Sejin-sshi."  
"This would be the best, for us and for you and your company."  
The threat in the manager's words were not missed by the head of the department.  
"I still can't figure out how this could have happened. But the boys seem to be doing well. We've checked their values. They are completely relaxed."  
"I'm not gonna believe this until our medical team confirms it, too. Nevertheless, this incident will have consequences for you, I assure you."  
After these angry words Sejin turned away again and left the LINE employee. He looked after the manager with a dark face.

“I think I am hungry” Taehyung complained loudly with both of his hands laying on his stomach. Jimin laughed at him amused.  
“I don’t think we can get hungry in here. Maybe your real body is hungry now. But I'm afraid you won't get full if you eat digital food.”  
"This really sucks."  
“I am hungry, too” Chimmy announced with its cute voice. And the other six Digimon confirmed that they also wanted to eat something.

"I am sure they'll have to eat to keep their stamina up for battle," Jin suspected, then pulled out his digivice to see if it displayed any status indicators of his partner. In fact, he could find an ad under the menu that hadn't been there before he had met RJmon. This showed how many life points and energy his partner still had. And although the life bar was still almost full, RJ's energy level was halved. "Do you think we'll find snacks here?" Jungkook wanted to know after also checking Cookymon's energy bars.  
"Of course, in the Digiworld, chocolate grows on trees. Haven't you noticed that yet?" Suga made fun of their youngest group member.  
“Really funny, hyung.”

"What do you normally eat in your world?" Namjoon wanted to know from their digital friends.  
"Hm, fish from the river or fruit from the trees," Koyamon replied in a sleepy voice.  
"And for dessert, cookies," Cooky added with a nasty look at Shookymon. The little brown Digimon then kicked its pink comrade's leg.  
"Wait, you're a cookie?" Taehyung asked her smallest companion in surprise.  
"I am still a Digimon. But I resemble a cookie."  
Taetae nudged Yoongi slightly with his elbow. His big grin told the rapper immediately the intentions of his dongsaeng.  
"You actually chose a cookie as your fighter, hyung? Good move."  
"As I recall, you chose it for me. And biscuits can also be very dangerous. I'll remind you again the next time you almost suffocate on one because you stuffed too many in your greedy mouth at once."  
"That was one time and we agreed not to talk about it anymore," the younger complained, but Suga ignored him this time.

Instead, Jin had suggested that they look for fish in the river.  
"I am an excellent fisher, I will have caught you a feast in a short time," the singer proudly announced. "Hyung, you realize we don’t have a fishing rod?" asked Hoseok.  
"So, you'll have to catch the fish with your bare hands."  
Jin's face showed that he no longer believed in this task.  
"Let's let Kookie try. I am sure, he can do it the best," Jimin said and then turned to their youngest.  
"Jungkookie, will you catch a fish for our friends?"  
"He would catch you a whole whale," Yoongi said dryly and so quiet that only Taehyung could hear it. The younger one giggled about it but did not comment on it any further.

"We can go fishing. You humans should rather gather fruit. They can't run away," Cooky explained with a cheeky facial expression.  
"Wow, thank you for your trust in us, Cooky," Jungkook said ironically. But the programmers didn't seem to have given the little digital monsters the ability to understand sarcasm. So, the pink bunny said to its partner with an honest smile.  
"No problem. I am sure you will be able to collect many fruits. You are all tall and have long arms.” The maknae looked at the Digimon sceptically. Was it trying to fool him? Jimin, on the other hand, thought the situation was funny enough to make him laugh so hard that he lost his stance and leaned against Hoseok's shoulder.  
"Jungkookie is ready to fight," said the older main dancer, causing Jimin to laugh even harder and Hobi had to grab his friend around the waist to hold him up.

When Jungkook saw how exaggerated his hyung laughed at the situation, he rolled his eyes.  
"It's not even that funny," he muttered irritated. Then he grabbed Jimin's forearm and pulled slightly, so that J-Hope loosened his grip on the black-haired boy.  
"Come on, hyung. Let's go collect some fruit. You can stand on my shoulders so that you can reach the apples," said the doe-eyed boy as he dragged Jimin with him. The older idol was ruffling the youngest through his brown hair.  
"Don't always be so sassy. I am hardly smaller than you".

"We should follow them and help them. Otherwise they might just be fooling around and collecting nothing in the end," explained Namjoon.  
"I hope there aren't any nasty monsters attacking us in the forest," Hoseok said worriedly and then added: "We should stay close to the river so that our partners can rush to our aid in case of need.”  
The other members agreed, and they followed their friends Jimin und Jungkook into the forest.

"It would be nice if we could just order _Panda Express_ ," said Taehyung, who was currently lifting J-hope together with Jin's help. Hobi stood on one thigh of each of the two singers and was additionally held by each of them so that the dancer could pick the apples hanging from one of the huge trees. But Taetae's joke made Jin laugh out loud and move, so J-Hope's stand on his leg began to wiggle. The rapper screamed in horror as he leaned threateningly over to Jin's side.  
"Hyung, don't let me fall. Or I'll make sure that our next choreography gets even more intense than the one of _Fire_."  
"I doubt that's even possible," Yoongi intervened, who was collecting berries from a bush together with Namjoon. Seokjin was of the same opinion as Suga, but he didn't want to risk it, so he grabbed his friend even tighter.

__

Meanwhile, Jimin was sitting on Jungkook’s shoulders trying to pick cherries.   
"Why did the programmers make the fruit hang so unnaturally high?" complained the black-haired boy, who again stretched his body far to reach a branch.  
"Stop complaining, Jimin-hyung. I'm the one at the bottom."  
"You wanted to be bottom. I could have carried you too," Jimin said with an amused undertone in his tender voice.  
"But we can switch if I get too heavy for you."  
The maknae hardened the grip around his friend's muscular legs.  
"Hyung, you cannot be too heavy. It is just a simulation."  
“Why are you complaining then?”

In fact, Jungkook barely felt the weight of his hyung. But he has carried Jimin often enough in the real world to know that his hyung was indeed very light, not only in the Digiworld. Despite the dancer’s well-trained body. But the position they were in at the time was a bit unusual even for the idols, who didn't shy away from any physical closeness to each other. And the biggest problem was that Jungkook enjoyed it a little. Maybe even more than just a little and definitely more than he should. And their touches weren't even real.  
 _Pull yourself together, Jungkook._

"Here, try a cherry. They really have no taste at all."   
Jimin ripped the brown-haired boy out of his mind by holding a cherry in front of his lips. Jungkook hesitantly opened his mouth and let his hyung feed him.  
"You are right, I taste nothing. I don't even have the feeling of having something in my mouth.”  
"Yes, they told us, that we cannot taste anything in this world. And I think they could also not simulate feelings inside our mouths very well. It is a pity but also comforting that at least something here doesn't feel authentic. I think it's a little creepy how real everything looks and feels in this world," Jimin admitted, while he kept picking fruit, which he simply threw on the floor. They had to collect them later.

Jungkook agreed with his hyung. Although the game was very exciting, it was also a bit worrying how advanced the technology was by now. Suddenly all the Marvel movies he so loved did not appear to him any more as if they would always remain only crazy fantasies.  
 _Maybe someday I'll have an Iron Man suit._

"Hey dreamer, can you take a few steps to the right? But be careful not to step on the cherries," the dancer asked his younger friend. Jungkook immediately set himself in motion. After a few minutes they had collected enough fruit that Jimin was satisfied with their harvest and Jungkook went into a crouch so that his hyung could get off from his shoulders.   
"Thank you, my strong muscle pig," Jimin teased the maknae, but then stroked Jungkook’s upper arm fondly. Jungkook snorted softly.  
“I told you that you are not heavy, Jiminie.”  
"So, you're telling me that you are not strong?" the older said with a grin. Of course, he knows how proud his dongsaeng is and that he wouldn't let that statement stand.  
"Of course, I'm strong, but I don't want you to think you're heavy."

Suddenly, Jimin's playful face turned into a facial expression full of affection and warmth. And Jungkook realized again what incredible luck he had to be one of the few people this wonderful person looked at with so much love in his beautiful eyes. And he hoped that he would never lose this privilege.

"Hey, you two. Are you frozen?"   
Suga's rough voice tore the two idols out of their trance. Only now did Jungkook notice how long he had just stared into Jimin’s eyes. But also, that his hyung hadn't turned his gaze away either.  
"Come on, pick up the fruit. We want to go to the river," the rapper with the grey hair demanded, before he turned his back on the two of them and went to the rest of the Bangtan Boys. Jimin cleared his throat quietly before kneeling.  
"We should hurry."

The four idols observed their digital friends devouring their food with a little envy. Although their sense of taste didn't work in the Digiworld, the seven boys wouldn't have minded filling their stomachs as well.  
"We should ask Sejin-sshi if we can visit a Korean barbecue once we're out of the game," Jin suggested, and his dongsaengs all agreed energetically.  
“What is barbecue?” RJmon asked its partner.  
“The best thing in the world” Jin answered, which didn't seem to impress RJ very much.  
“I think the best thing in the world is peace,” said the alpaca with a serious expression. Seokjin looked at the white Digimon irritated for a moment but then snapped out of it.  
“Of course, you are right.”

“Speaking of peace, what exactly is our goal in the Digiworld? What evil powers do we have to fight?" Taehyung wanted to know. Tatamon gave the explanation.  
"There has been harmony in our Digiworld for a long time. Digimon of all kinds and levels of development were friends and lived happily together under the rule of our lord Linemon."  
Suga groaned annoyed.  
"Linemon...really? Come on, how little creativity do the developers have?"  
The other musicians just shrugged their shoulder or giggled amused.

"Go on," demanded Namjoon Tatamon, who had been interrupted by Yoongi.  
The eyes of the Digimon with the heart-shaped head were suddenly filled with tears.  
"But then suddenly the terrifying news reached us that Linemon had disappeared. No one really knows what happened. Some things it leaved to another world. Others believed it had been defeated by someone evil and had become an egg again. There are many rumors about it."  
Tatamon pauses again and Shookymon took the word.

"The disappearance of Linemon was so unexpected that no one knew who would succeed the lord. And so many Digimon began to fight for the supremacy. The most brutal and meanest of them is Piedmon."  
"Oh, that was the clown from the first season," Taehyung interrupted excitedly.  
"Oh, the leader of the dark masters?" Jungkook asked.  
"Yes, that's the one. He was defeated by MagnaAngemon."  
"Um, I hate to interrupt both of you. But our friends are looking at you very confused right now," J-hope mingled in the conversation of the two youngest band members.

"What are the dark masters?" Chimmymon asked irritated.  
"Nobody Chimmy, the two just joking around," Jimin explained to his partner.  
"You can keep talking. Sorry we interrupted you again," said Taetae and Jungkook nodded with a guilty face. This time it was the otherwise silent Mangmon who spoke.  
"Piedmon has 8 local and strong companions who help to cause unrest in our world."  
"We must first defeat the 8 companions before we can venture to Piedmon," Koyamon explained further.  
"Of course, you have to level up first by killing lower enemies before you can fight the final boss."  
"Jungkook", the four hyungs scolded their maknae, who had confused their Digimon again.  
“Sorry”

"Piedmon's companions also have many followers who will stand in our way. And we don't have much time left. Because Piedmon's evil energy continues to spread across our world," Cookymon said, and Chimmymon continued:  
"Many Digimon who protest against it simply disappear or are imprisoned. So, we should act very quickly."  
"Our Digiworld is divided into four areas. The Earth Desert, the Wind Valley, the Fire Island and the Water Forest", RJmon explained.  
"Two of Piedmont's companions are up to no good in each area. Now we are in the Water Forest. The area of Moyamon and Chiefmon," Tatamon spoke.

"Then we could split into two groups each time, per area and beat the two bosses at the same time," Jin suggested. The members who were not so familiar with video games were less enthusiastic about the idea than Taehyung and Jungkook.   
"Shouldn't we all rather stay together?" J-hope expressed his concern.  
"This could take far too long," Kookie explained.  
"Yes, but if we all die on the first try, we won't win the game either," Namjoon countered.  
"Have a little more confidence, hyung. Jin-hyung, Jungkook-ah and I are good players. I almost always win."  
"Except when he plays against me," Jungkook teased his friend.  
"I beat you in Overwatch all the time."  
"You don't. I just beat our ass yesterday."  
“Because I was tired from dance training.”  
“No because you sucked.”  
"Guys, concentrate," J-hope warned the two singers.

"Let's just raffle," Jimin suggested and picked up a little stone from riverside. Then he held both hands behind his back and changed the position of the object a few times before asking Taehyung to choose one side.  
"When you get the stone, we separate. If not, then we stay together."  
“Your right hand” Taetae said after thinking about it a few seconds. Jimin showed his right fist and opened it. Taehyung, Seokjin and Jungkook cheered loudly.  
“Okay, we are going in two teams now I guess,” Namjoon said defeated.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Hoseok spoked. Jin put his arm around the shoulder of his worried friend.  
“Do not worry so much, Hobi. We will choose the teams wisely. And the sooner we beat the bosses, the sooner you can leave the game."  
The dancer sighed quietly.  
"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> again I apologize for the late update. Unfortunately I am very busy with work at the moment and have little time to write. I'm trying to get the next update done faster.  
> I still hope you had fun reading.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, we have to choose the teams wisely,” Namjoon announced after the rap line accepted defeat. Although the idea of splitting into two groups did not really appeal to all three of them.  
“Every team should at least have one of our gamers. So Jin-hyung, V-hyung and me should not all be on the same team.”  
“Then the team with only one of us should be the team with four members,” Seokjin supported Jungkook’s strategy. No one was against this suggestion so far and Taehyung continued.  
“Also, we have two long-range fighters with Koyamon and RJmon. I suggest that each team will have one of them. Depending on the opponent it could be useful to have at least one Digimon who fights from distance.”

“Okay that means Namjin you’ll be separated.”  
Jin and Namjoon looked at Jimin with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.  
“Namjin, really Jimin? Did you read fanfics again?” the leader asked his younger friend. Of course, the seven boys knew about the shipping culture in their fandom. And they were also aware about the fact, that army liked to create shipping names for their duos or even trios. Normally, the boys did not talk about these kinds of things but sometimes Jimin or Taehyung liked to make fun about it. And especially about Namjin.  
“Yeah, just last night, hyung, I read about Jin-hyung proposing to you under the stars on the beach. It was so romantic.”

Jimin giggled amusedly as Jin gave him an annoyed pat on the shoulder while Namjoon just looked at him shaking his head. Yoongi rolled his eyes and Hoseok and Taehyung, however, grinned at their friend's joke. Only Jungkook didn't really know what to make of it. He knew that Jimin only wanted to tease his two hyungs. But the maknae felt uneasy at the thought that Jimin apparently regarded a possible romantic relationship between two of their group members as a joke. Even though Jimin probably only joked about this because the idea of Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung as a couple was absolute absurd.

Their oldest member had told them only a few weeks ago that he had recently ended the relationship with his secret girlfriend after almost two years being together. Their increasingly busy schedules had caused that Seokjin could almost never see her. And the singer had not wanted to be the boyfriend his girlfriend always had to wait for. Sometimes even for months before they could meet each other again. Their busy lives were probably also the reason why none of his other hyungs have dated anyone since their debut. And, of course, the constant fear of causing a scandal and thus endangering not only the reputation of the group but also the safety of their partners.

Jungkook himself had had his last relationship in junior high school. Although nowadays he wouldn't even call this a real relationship anymore. He had never been in love and too young to even understand what love really means. They had rather been good friends who held hands from time to time. After he had become a trainee and finally a member of BTS, he had never thought about girls or dating again. He had only concentrated on his career and on his training. Until today he had not met a girl that had sparked his interest. However, by now he could admit to himself that the reason for this was probably not just his passion about his job as an idol. The reason for it could also be that no woman in the world could ever have the same effect on him that his Jimin-hyung had on him.

“Okay, let us focus on the important things again,” Suga ordered and pulled Jungkook from his thoughts.  
“Jin-hyung and Namjoon will be in different teams. What about the rest?”  
Before anyone could answer Yoongi, the oldest rapper felt a slight pull on his trouser leg. Surprised, he looked down and his eyes fell on his little Digimon partner.  
“I just wanted to say that Cookymon and I are a perfect team. We should stay together.”  
After these words the two Digimon fistbumbed.

“That’s fine for me,” Suga said and Jungkook nodded in agreement.  
“But considering Yoongi-hyung is the worst player in the world I suggest that we have another gamer on our team” the youngest announced.  
“Then Jin-hyung, Suga-hyung and Jungkookie are in one team and we make up the second team," Jimin explained.  
“Is everyone okay with that?”  
"I'm not even okay with us splitting up in the first place. But at least I'm on the team with four people," Hoseok announced his opinion. Taehyung put an arm around his friend's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, hyung. You've got the best player in South Korea on your side."  
"I can't see Faker anywhere," Jin teased the younger singer and the other boys laughed about it.

“Who is Faker?” Tatamon asked curiously.  
“And why are you always talking about games and players? Is this all just a kind of joke for you? There could be a war soon,” RJmon complained. The seven idols stopped laughing and looked at their digital friends with guilty expressions.  
“I know they're just digital and their world and the threat isn't real, but are you also feeling guilty right now because we were having fun while they are worried about their pre-programmed future?” Namjoon whispered softly, hoping that only his group members could hear it. Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook nodded in agreement. The other two followed as soon as they looked into the big, sad puppy-eyes of Chimmymon which broke even Suga.  
"Yep, now I'm miserable too."

“They seem all to be fine, at least physically.”  
The head of Bighit’s medicine team handed his phone on which he had notice the medical values of the seven boys over to Sejin.  
“Of course, it is just a fast checkup. And we cannot test some values because we cannot take of their helmets, but their body temperature is fine, and the fast blood test also doesn’t show any signs which should make us worried. At least they are all stable, for the moment.”  
“Thank you, Kyungsoo. Please continue monitoring them.”  
“Of course, Sejin-sshi.”

While the doctor returned to his team who surrounded the seven idols Sejin looked out for Lee Jeongnam, the head of the department who had introduced the game to them. The man was just reading a message on his phone. And Sejin really did not like the expression the company employee had on his face. His concern increased when the man looked over at him with an almost fearful look.  
_These cannot be good news._

“Sejin-sshi, I have to show you something,” the department head said to him after he had hurried over.  
Lee Jeongnam asked the manager to walk a bit away from the rest of the audience.  
“What do you want to talk about? Any news?”  
Instead of answering the question, the employee just gave Sejin his phone. A message was displayed on the screen. And when he read the text, he felt his stomach turn. For a moment, he even thought he was going to throw up. But he pulled himself together and read the message a second time to make sure that this was really happening.

_“The technology of today is really fascinating, isn't it? So many ways to entertain yourself._  
_But what happens when the game turns serious?_  
_Sometimes just the push of a button decides between good luck and bad luck. Injured or unharmed._  
_Life or death._  
_How much do you value the lives of your little stars?”_

Sejin looked up to the other man again. The phone still in his trembling hands.  
“Is this a joke?”  
“I am afraid it is absolute serious, Sir.”  
“This can’t be serious? How could this even happen?”  
The Bangtan manager tried to talk as calm as possible although he was full of anger and fear. If he had understood the message correctly, the boys were being held hostage in the game. And this meant, in turn, that at least one of the present programmers was responsible for this crime. Someone has probably reprogrammed the game so that they can't turn it off from the outside. But this threats also promised that the boys themselves can't leave the game on their own anymore.  
_This can’t be real. This is crazy._

Before Jeongnam could answer him, another message popped up on the display of the phone. _ _ _ _ _ _  
_____ “I expect your offer in less than an hour. And please don’t be too greedy. Every life as its own price._  
_And no police force, of course. It would be a shame if a short circuit would fry the beautiful heads of your shining idols, wouldn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
________ Sejin's grip around the mobile strengthened so much that his ankles turned red.  
“I ensure you that our company has nothing to do with this.”  
Furiously the manager turned to the department head again.  
“Not your companies’ mistake? My boy’s lives are threaten by your employees and you want to tell me, that your company is not by fault? You have hired these criminals.”

Lee Jeongnam looked at him with a straight face.  
“Maybe, instead of screaming at me now, we should work together. Believe me, the last thing I want, is that a popular boygroup will be harmed in the name of LINE GAMES.”  
“So, you only worried about your image?”  
“Of course not, I…”  
But Sejin interrupted the man by throwing him his cell phone, that bounced off his chest and landed on the floor with a rattling noise.  
“I don’t care what you want. Just make sure that nothing happens to the boys. I’ll have to make some calls.”  
And with this words Sejin hurried out of the room. His heartbeat was racing. But before he could make his call, he actually had to go to the restroom to empty his stomach.

“I am sleepy,” Koyamon announced and then it just laid down in the grass. Chimmymon and Mangmon joined their friend without a word.  
“Oh, okay. It is night now in the Digiworld. And it might be, that the Digimon must sleep to keep their energy level high,” Taetae explained to his friends.  
“So, we should rest as well?” Namjoon asked.  
“I guess so.”  
"I don't mind," said Jimin, stretched out with a loud groan and then let himself fall into the grass next to the Digimon with his limbs spread. The dancer had always had a funny preference for lying on the floor.

After a while of just resting the four boys sat into a circle and discuss about their situation and their future steps while their Digimon partners slept.  
“They are really cute. Look how Tatamon and Chimmymon cuddle with each other,” Jimin pointed out.  
The blue Digimon had its long arms wrapped around the fluffy body of its yellow friend. Meanwhile Mangmon and Koyamon shared the sleeping place under a bigger tree.  
"I'm still amazed at how real it all seems," Namjoon said with a smile on his face as he watched the four sleeping monsters.  
“It is too real for my liking,” Hoseok said and, suitably direct after his words, suddenly a loud howling sounded.

“What was that?" J-Hope asked startled and then looked around worriedly.  
“Maybe just a wolf,” Namjoon tried to calm down the group.  
“Or a ghost,” Taetae whereupon Jimin and Hoseok looked at him concerned.  
“Are there ghosts in the Digiworld?”  
“At least there are Digimon looking like ghost. There are called Bakemon.”  
Once again, a howling sounded, this time louder than the last. The concern of the two dancers was now even clearer from their faces.  
“How exactly do they look like, these Bakemon?” Namjoon asked and then pointed to some trees, a few feet away from them.  
“Like this?”

All four boys jumped to their feet as they saw the three white Digimon floating in between the shadows of the big trees. Their round, dark eyes focused on the little group and their mouths wide open, showing long, sharp teeth.  
“Why must every evil Digimon have such sharp teeth and look so mean?" Hoseok complained.  
“Do you think they will attack us?”  
Jimin look over to his soulmate who nodded.  
“I’m certain that they will. It is still an adventure game.”

“Normally, Bakemon dislike direct attacks because its fighting strength isn't great.”  
The four artists looked down on Koyamon who had just spoken to them in its sleepy voice.  
“Oh, you are awake. And that’s great. Then should we just ignore them?” Namjoon asked.  
"I would prefer to run. I don't feel comfortable being watched by these creatures," J-Hope said in a low tone. He was afraid that the spirits would attack him immediately if he attracted their attention.  
“We cannot run all the time. Our partners must get experience points so that they can level up and grow stronger. Otherwise we will never be able to beat the final boss.”

The other three Digimon were also awake now and Tatamon agreed with his human partner.  
“Taehyung is right. We need to fight sometimes.”  
“But we will not attack first,” Mangmon insisted.  
“For now, let us wait what they are doing,” Chimmymon continued.  
The group of eight watched the three spirits attentively, who still showed no signs of wanting to start a fight.  
"Exactly how long do we want to wait to do something?" Jimin asked.  
“I am still for running,” Hobi whispered the him, but his younger friend shrugged with his shoulders.  
“Let Taetae have his fun. Koyamon said that they are not very strong, so we have nothing to worry about.”  
At that moment, Jimin did not know how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update again.  
> I've not abandoned the fic. I just don't have much time to write it right now.  
> But in the next chapter there will finally be a fight scene again. I hope you'll enjoy it :)


End file.
